


Intertwined

by buttercreambeans (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Detectives, Detroit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Future, Love Confessions, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sad and Happy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buttercreambeans
Summary: In the hustle and bustle of a technology-centered and futuristic Detroit, you work at the city police department, where you solve various cases alongside other fellow detectives. When an RK800 android prototype joins the force, you sense that he isn’t like other androids, becoming determined to see how alive he can really be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! This was imported from my tumblr account, where I’m more active. You can find me as: rk-holland. Thanks and enjoy! ;)

You leaned against the vending machine of the break room, watching the news as the coffee machine poured your morning coffee into your designated mug. You grabbed it once it was finished and made your way over to your spotless desk - that was until your fellow coworker, Gavin, placed a stack of electronic folders on it. You raised your eyebrows at the sudden workload, sipping your warm coffee.

“What’s this?” You asked, disingenuously. You took a folder from the top of the stack, scrolling through the file. You set it down and looked up at Gavin expectantly.

“More work from Fowler. Needs to be finished by the end of the week.” Gavin explained.

“Can’t you help me? Friday is literally in two days. This is impossible.” You waved your arms around, obviously upset. “He couldn’t give this to us sooner?”

“Sorry, I have my own stack too,” He pointed to his desk. His stack was taller than yours, so you were fortunate to say the least. “I don’t know, Y/N. Why don’t you ask one of those plastic pricks to help you out, huh? Bet it’s too easy for them.” He scoffed, striding back to his desk.

You let out a deep sigh as you leaned back in your chair. “Guess I should start now then...” Focused, you started searching through the cases, hopeful to find one that was interesting. You picked up a folder and found the exact case you were wanting to deal with.

**ANDROID KILLS HUMAN**

AK200 model, missing from scene, time of death (victim) - 3:30 P.M.

“Hey, Gavin?” You got up from your desk, wandering to his side of the room. “Take a look at _this_.” You handed him the folder and he took in with furrowed brows.

“Ah, shit. This is in the wrong fucking pile.” He waved the file at you. “Put this on Hank’s desk. He’s solving deviant cases with his toy android. We aren’t supposed to deal with these apparently.”

“Really? That’s weird.” You huffed, and sat on the edge on his desk. “When did this android join us? I mean, Hank. Are they even equipped to help the force?”

“Well, CyberLife thought it would help if they sent us a prototype. It’s name is Connor. Pretty fucking dumb idea if you ask me.” He chuckled bitterly. You took the file from him and placed it on Hank’s things. You were a little jealous. How come they got to solve these cool cases while you were stuck with the occasional human homicides or robbers? Bullshit, you thought. Just as you placed the file on Hank’s desk, he walked in.

“Aren’t you lucky to be solving all these interesting cases?” You poked at him, earning a genuine smirk.

“Yeah, well, I’m stuck with this piece of shit.” He glanced behind him. An android followed him closely. You approached him.

“He looks so real. Insane.” You rambled with astonishment.

“I was designed to have human like features as well as characteristics. We haven’t met.” He stuck his hand out for you to shake. “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

You flashed a small smile at him, “Hello, Connor. I’m Y/N.” You held onto his cold hand for a little before letting it go, turning to Hank. “He’s a cute one, isn’t he?”

“He’s all yours. I’d be more than happy to get rid of it.” He groaned before he went through his work.

“Lieutenant, do you need any assistance?” Connor walked past you, ready to serve Hank, who waved him off and told him that he’s free to do anything he wants. You went back to work as well, organizing the files on your desk by manner of death.

“Y/N, would you like me to help you? I see that you have a lot of folders, it would take approximately three days to get them done on your own.” Connor stood on the other side of your table. Would it hurt at all if he helped? You would get stuff done easily with his assistance anyways.

“Yeah, please,” You motioned him to sit down and handed him the other half of the pile. It was quiet before Connor started to speak.

“Can I ask you a personal question, Y/N?” He locked eyes with you. His eyes were a nice hazel or brown color, they looked warm. You nodded and he continued. “Are you friends with Lieutenant Anderson? I’d like to get to know him better since he is my partner. He doesn’t seem to like me.”

You laughed. “Uh, we’re pretty good friends. I’ve known him for a while. Obviously he’s much more older than me but that doesn’t stop us from being friends.” You glanced over at Hank, who looked like he was ready to pass out. “He’s nice - well, if you know him really well. He’s reserved, a bit crude, loud, he’s a big grump too, but I know he’s got some love in his heart. God, he’s at the bar 24/7 these days. It’s really not good for him.”

“I see. Do you know why he hates androids?” Connor titled his head innocently, like a dog.

“It’s not my place to tell you. I think you should ask him yourself, Connor.” You whispered. “So you’re gonna be helping the department out, huh? Catching deviants, android homicides, is that it?”

“Yes. Hank is my partner. We have at least 231 cases to close. You’re a detective as well.” You watched as he stared blankly at you. A little creepy.

“Correct.” You nodded. He looked around, his eyes landing on the trinkets of your table. He picked up a framed photo next to your name tag. “What do you make of it?” You crossed your legs, ready to hear his deduction of the photo.

“Correct.” You nodded. He looked around, his eyes landing on the trinkets of your table. He picked up a framed photo next to your name tag. “What do you make of it?” You crossed your legs, ready to hear his deduction of the photo.

“This was taken four years ago. Your first year working here. You used to be a Lieutenant. How come your position changed?” You were actually shocked that he had figured that out. You shook your head and scoffed.

“I had an issue with Fowler last year. He demoted me, needless to say. Here I am. Now a detective.”

Connor looked like he was going to reply, but Hank called him over and he excused himself. He didn’t come back. Great.

-

You stayed at the station till 11 at night. The office was empty, except for the androids at the charging station. They all looked scary, lined up against the wall with blank eyes that seemed too real. They weren’t alive. You tore your eyes away from the visual, returning back to work. But your eyes felt too heavy and your body felt too weak to carry on. You would pick up where you left off tomorrow and arrive early at the office. You cleaned up, grabbed your coat, turned the lights off, and headed out into the night.

It was cold and rainy. Damn it, you thought, forgetting to bring an umbrella once more. You pulled the hood of your coat over your head and hurried down the sidewalk, calling over a self-driving taxi that would take you home. You lived on the good side of Detroit and had a fairly nice house. It was expensive, but you were able to pay it off monthly with your job. You didn’t own an android because you felt more independent if you didn’t have one. You guessed it was just cause of your sense of pride... or maybe because you didn’t feel comfortable having someone who looked but wasnt wasn’t alive live in the same room with you.

You placed your hand on the screen that unlocked your house. “Welcome home, Y/N,” The system announced as you entered the house. You stripped your damp coat off of you and hung it on the coat rack before you took your shoes off as well. Hungry, you walked to the kitchen and made yourself some instant food. Unhealthy, but still good food, you told yourself. After microwaving a meal, you went to the living room. “TV on.” You curled up on the couch, flicking through channels to find something interesting. Your phone began to ring and you jumped, scrambling to take it out of your back pocket.

“Hello? Hank? Why are you calling me this late?”

“Y/N, it’s Connor.”

You sat up and set your food down on the coffee table, “Connor? Why do you have Hank’s phone? Is he okay?”

“He has seemed to pass out because of high levels of alcohol. I broke into his house and found him unconscious. I saw him laying next to a bottle of whiskey and a gun. He’s in the bathroom. Do you think you could come over? We may need you for a case anyways.

“A case? Wait, what? Hold on, I’ll be there.” You stumbled over your words as put your shoes back on and slipped into your coat. “Connor? You still there?”

Damn it, you thought. Hank’s house wasn’t too far so you chose to jog through the rain. No taxis were nearby anyways - it would only slow you down.

It took about ten minutes to get to Hank’s house. You rang the doorbell, bouncing on the tip of your toes as anxiety rushed through your system. “Hank! Connor?”

The door opened and he stood there. “He’s in the bathroom.” You thanked him and brushed past him into the living room. Sumo jumped up to greet you and you pet him gently before you rushed to Hank’s aid.

“God, you look like shit.” You stood at the doorway of the bathroom, pinching your nose at the sudden stench of liquor and vomit. You approached Hank who was hunched over his own toilet, hacking up the contents of his stomach. “I told you to stop drinking before. It isn’t good for you, Hank.” You rubbed his back and felt a stare on your back. You glanced over at the door, where Connor stood patiently. His gaze lingered over your hand on Hank’s back before he asked you to come over.

“Give me five minutes. I’ll be out.” The old man grumbled with a shaky voice while you shut the door.

“Thanks for calling me, Connor.” You smiled at the android, who picked up a gun that was on the floor.

“It seems that Hank has suicidal tendencies. Do you know anything about this?”

“His son.” You swallpwed audibly and strode over to the dining table where a photo of Cole stood. You showed Connor. “He died at six years old. It’s devastating. I can’t imagine what it feels like to lose someone you love that badly.”

The bathroom door clicked open and you immediately placed the picture back in its original place. “We’re heading to the Eden Club.” Hank notified you, “Coming with us, _detective_?”

“Who’s to say I’m not?” You teased, following the two into the driveway and into Hank’s car.

-

The three of you walked straight through the caution line of the scene at the Eden Club. Connor held the door open for you as you stayed behind the tracks of Hank, like the good old days. He used to be your mentor on your first few missions, which was why you two had such a tightly knit bond. You caught Connor staring at a sex android in a capsule and you were just about to question him before Hank had called him out on his actions.

“Connor, what the fuck are you doing?! Get your ass over here!” He exclaimed, following you once more.

An officer showed you the room of the crime scene, a private bedroom. A man in a robe laid at the center of the bed, deceased.

“Gavin? What the hell are you doing here?” You asked, immediately catching his eye.

“I could ask the same for you.” His eyes wandered off to Hank and Connor who were behind you. “Huh, I see you’ve become _acquainted_ easily.”

“Well, I guess I’m helping them for now. Now, could you please leave the scene so that we can pick up the investigaton? Thanks.” You scoffed at Gavin and began helping your temporary partners for the mission.

“He didn’t die of a heart attack.” Connor spoke up after analyzing the corpse. “He was strangled.”

“Makes sense.” You began, “What about this Traci?”

He made his way over to you and crouched as he also analyzed the deactivated android. He took a swab of her blue blood and brought it up to his lips.

“Ugh, that’s disgusting,” You turned away and waited till he was finished. “So? What’s your conclusion?”

“I can still reactivate it. But I’ll only have a limited amount of time to speak to it.” You nodded, seeing it was the best option as of now. You stood with Hank, observing as Connor did his thing.

The android quickly woke up and crawled to the wall, curling up. Connor bombarded it with questions that could help the investigation.

“He wanted to play with two of us...”

“There was two of you? Did the other android kill him? Where did it go-“

The sex android immediately stilled, shutting itself down. You sighed, “Fuck!” You kicked the wall, crossing your arms against your chest. “It could still be here. We should get a look around.”

Connor instantly found a solution and began to probe the memories of certain androids. He led you both to the back of the club, a warehouse for old or broken androids. The blue haired deviant had to have been here. You accompanied Hank, helping him look.

“You and Connor have been getting along?” He asked, your guns drawn while you searched cautiously. “I’m surprised. Thought you were against the whole android shit.”

“I am. Just... he’s different.”

“Different?” Hank laughed bitterly, “Yeah, sure. That’s jack shit. He ain’t different. He’s just like the rest of them.”

“She’s here!” Connor shouted from the other side of the room. You sprinted over with Hank and began to wrestle with another deviant. There was two of them this time.

The blue haired one wrestled you to the ground, and you kicked her with your knee in order to get back on your feet. She threw a laptop at you and you quickly dodged it, throwing a jab at her chest. She toppled over and you took the opportunity to draw your gun on her. But she had tripped you over with her heel and you were on the floor once again.

“They’re getting away!” Hank yelled out, chasing Connor and the deviants into the rain outside. You followed, winded and bruised, but ready to shoot if anything were to go wrong.

Connor had his gun drawn on the Traci androids. He looked like he was about to shoot, but his finger lingered away from the trigger. He stared at the deviants, who interlocked hands.

“I just wanted to be with the one I love. That man... he wanted to hurt us. Like all humans. I hated the smell of their sweat... and their dirty words - so I put my hands around his neck... and squeezed.” The blue-haired Traci explained, before running off with her lover into the dark night.

Connor stood and glanced over his shoulder at you. You felt somber, and relieved that he didn’t shoot. You gave him a nod of reassurance.

His LED flashed a bright yellow that stood out in the shadows. He looked down at his feet before Hank lightly reassured him as well.

But why didn’t he shoot? He was programmed to hunt deviants and possibly kill them if it came down to it. What changed?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Connor suddenly comes to you at his lowest, you realize how similar he is to a real person. His voice, his expression, and his experiences teach you a new side of androids you haven’t seen.

“Alright!” You drunkenly laughed, holding onto a half empty bottle of liquor in your hand. It sloshed everywhere as you ran into Connor.

“Your alcohol levels seem to be above average, Detective.” He made a small grunt as you put all your weight onto him, falling into his arms. “I suggest Hank and I take you home before you do anything drastic.”

“Why? We’re c-celebrating!”

“Celebrating what exactly?”

“The - the case?” You cackled. Connor obviously knew you couldn’t think clearly due to your drunkenness, so there was no use in trying to have a conversation. He propped you up against a table and searched for Hank, who was getting drunk as well.

“Lieutenant,” He made his way through the small groups of people, finally catching Hank’s eye from across the room. “Y/N is drunk.”

“Just like everyone else in this fucking room, Connor.” Hank huffed, chugging the remains of his beer bottle. “Is she off her rocker? That bad?”

“She can’t think straight. She may even do something drastic. Leaving her alone would result in complicated situations. We could take her home.”

Hank instantly sobered up. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you. He approached you and slung your arm over his broad shoulders, leading you out of the bar. To him, you were like his own daughter. And to you, he was a father. Hank always trusted in you and came to you whenever he needed consoling. Although you were younger, he believed you were wise and intelligent beyond your age. Joining the police force at twenty one had helped gain you some support.

“I was just havin’ some fun, dude. Such a party pooper.” You mumbled as Hank dropped you into the backseat.

“Sorry, kiddo. Party time is over.” He hopped into the driver’s seat, while Connor sat shotgun.

The drive was quiet, except for your incoherent murmuring at the back, talking to yourself.

“Lieutenant, were you and Y/N partners before I came?” Connor spoke up, turning to look at the older man.

He shifted in his seat, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel. “I was her mentor when she first started working at the office. I showed her around, gave her all the tips. Until fucking Fowler had to overwork her and she just snapped.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fowler threw tons of cases at her. Left and right, up, down and fucking sideways. I don’t really know what happened, but I guess she worked on this one case and saw something.” Hank cleared his throat, “She actually hasn’t been the same since.”

Connor looked away, deciding to leave the lieutenant alone before he pissed him off.

-

“Welcome home, Y/N.”

Connor helped you through the door as Hank followed behind. “M’fine, guys...”

“You should get some rest, Y/N.” Hank told you as you all went upstairs. He opened your bedroom door while Connor carefully placed you on the bed, removing your limp arm from his shoulders.

“Good night, Y/N.” He said, before getting up. “I’ll be waiting for you downstairs, Lieutenant.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Hank didn’t bother watch Connor walk out the door. He smiled at you and said, “You better get some sleep. I’ll make sure to call in the office tomorrow and say you won’t come in.”

“What do you mean... of course I-I’m coming tomorrow.”

“Knowing you, you’re gonna get a hell of a hangover.”

“Cool.” You mumbled before shutting your eyes and rolling onto your side. Hank shook his head and saundered out of your room, walking out of your home with Connor.

-

Birds chirped at your window as daylight peeked through the crack of your curtains. You groaned, already feeling the familiar pang in your head. Your entire body ached, as if you went to the gym. Your lips were chapped and you felt utterly dehydrated. You heard sirens dart past your window and you were quick to get out of bed.

“Fuck, I’m late!” You grabbed your phone and dialed Hank’s number in.

“Hello?”

“Hank! Shit, I’m running late, could you please tell-“

“Already called you in. You ain’t coming to work today. Not with that headache of yours. Drink some aspirin for Christ’s sake.” He scoffed, almost about to end the call.

“Dude, I’m coming in to work. Where are you?”

“Stratford Tower. You can’t be here. The feds are helping out too.”

“It’s that bad? What’s happening?”

“Yeah, some deviant android broke into the tower and broadcasted a speech about equal rights and shit. Listen, I gotta go. I’ll update you later.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks for filling me in.” You ended the call. You sighed and remained seated on the bed. Guess you weren’t going to work after all. You were going to be bored out of your mind. Maybe you should go to the bar again? Nevermind, you thought. You decided on a nice brisk walk outside. It was snowing and freezing, but that didn’t stop you from having a good day outside. You ate breakfast, stopped by the marketplace to grab some groceries, and stopped by the office to pick up your assigned files so that you had something to work on at home.

You sat at your dining room table, scrolling through another file. It was already seven at night. Time went by fast in Detroit. Your stomach grumbled, causing you to stand up and walk to your fridge. Holding a tub of ice cream, you returned to your work, allowing yourself to become more focused. However, your mind constantly drifted to the deviant cases Hank and Connor were solving. You were jealous. You wanted to work with them. You worked so hard and you knew you deserved those cases as well. But part of you thought that maybe you didn’t want to find deviants. Maybe they were alive. They looked human, acted like a human, talked like one... what was the difference besides the color of their blood? You tapped your pen against the shiny wooden desk, biting your lip. You were just about to write something down until you heard a loud knock at your door. Who could that be?

You slipped on some sandals and walked to the front door, pulling your reading glasses up to your head. You opened the front door and needless to say, the person you least expected to be there was there.

“Connor?” Your eyebrows knitted with confusion. Underneath the blue light street lamps, his coat and his face was illuminated with a purple hue. He looked handsome, as always. You couldn’t help but wonder if his model was based on another person, or perhaps an old famous celebrity. His porcelain skin was a contrast from the dark night. His eyes narrowed, his determined and curious look prominent. “What the hell are you doing here? Holy shit, it’s freezing. Come inside.”

“I’m afraid I don’t experience the cold like you do, Y/N. Androids aren’t programmed to feel a range of temperatures.” He turned to you as you shut the door. Bits of snow was mixed into his soft, dark hair and on his shoulders. “Although, exposure to low temperatures and freezing environments may hinder my activity, and can lead to critical damage to my biocomponents.”

You ignored his reply and shot a few questions at him. “What are you here for? Where’s Hank?”

“I had nowhere to go tonight. Hank wasn’t home. After the case, he had left me and caused me to take the bus. The only location registered in my system was your house.”

“You... registered my location?” You massaged your temple. “You can do that?”

Connor walked past you, eyeing the stack of files on your dining table that illuminated within the dark. “You’re still working on these?”

“They’re due tomorrow. I’ll have to wake up really early-“

The android picked up the stack and shut his eyes. His blue halo on his temple flashed rapidly then stopped as he cracked his eyelids open. “Done. You won’t need to do anything.”

You stumbled over your words, “Connor, I- what - nevermind. Um, thank you. It means a lot. I’ve just been overloaded with so much, it takes a toll on me.”

“Can I... can I tell you something?” He quirked a brow at you, his voice almost... hesitant. It was odd, but you were interested in what he needed to say. You nodded as you leaned against the doorframe that led to the dining room, where Connor propped himself against your table. “I shot another android today at the Stratford Tower. It was a Model PL600 specifically. I tried probing its memory, to see if I could find anything that could help progress my mission. I caught a glimpse of what looked to some sort of phrase, a location, perhaps. But then, the android shot itself. And - and...”

You suddenly felt empathetic. Connor sounded so devastated which was obviously impossible but you felt emotion. You walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at the placement of your hand and you gave him a somber smile. “It’s okay. If you can’t tell me, I won’t push you.”

“Y/N, I felt it die. I felt everything.”

“You’re going to be okay. Look, whenever I feel down, or sad, or just tired... I take a nice, warm bath. Would you like one?”

“Androids don’t need bathing. We-“

“Just say yes, Connor.” You chuckled, letting your hand drop from his shoulder. He nodded, adjusting his blazer and tie. “Okay, follow me then.” You led him upstairs and opened the door to your bathroom. It was spacious, hence why you enjoyed having a bigger than average house. You turned the bathroom lights on, the marble tiles illuminated from the warm glow.

Your bare feet padded over to the wide bathtub and you turned the water on, making sure it was the right temperature - even though Connor wouldn’t feel if it were too hot or too cold. After doing so, you said to him, “Take your clothes off. I won’t look.”

You left the bathroom door open, facing the wall with your eyes shut. Connor had given you a heads up when to look, so you turned and found him sitting in the wading water. “It’s... calming.” He smiled.

“It is.” His bare chest caught your eye and you made sure to look away before he could notice. You could tell he had a nice physique. Although, you’re sure he did see you look. “I’ll be outside.” You we’re about to turn the knob of the bathroom door until Connor called your name.

“Y/N, it’s not in my program. I don’t know how to bathe myself. I’ve never taken an bath anyways.”

His declaration caused your eyebrows to raise. What did you get yourself into? No, it was fine. He’s just Connor, just an android. There was no reason for you to feel awkward, to feel embarrassed. “Oh! Okay, uh...”

“I assure you that won’t be a problem for us.” He explained, “I don’t have any genitals, so you won’t have to feel a sense of privacy with me.”

Your eyes widened as you approached him. “So you’re basically a living Ken doll?”

“I’m not sure what that means.” The water sloshed as he began to stand up, “Would you like to see?”

“No! Nope! Sit your ass back in there!” You hurried, pulling him back into the tub. “Okay, I’ll- I will bathe you.” You reached for the sponge on the edge of the tub and dunked it in the warm water. “Move towards me a little.” You quietly asked Connor, his arms resting on the sides of the tub. You ran the wet sponge over his back. It was too real. His synthetic skin was sprinkled with freckles and had some sort of simulated muscles that flexed every so often. It was like a map, a landscape of constellations - but it was only a facade. Connor was just a still figure.

“Tell me about yourself.” His soft, velvet voice pulled you out of your trance.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m not that interesting.” You laughed, realizing how common that answer was.

“You are to me.” You felt your heartstrings tug. “All humans are interesting.”

“We’re complicated. Especially me.” You huffed, running the sponge over his collarbones. You were awfully close to his face, hovering over him. Connor felt your warm breath on his face, and he felt comfortable. “What do you wanna know?”

“...I’m not sure if I’m supposed to tell you this, Y/N, but Hank had mentioned previously that you haven’t been the same ever since you completed a case a few years back. Why is that?”

“...I’m not sure if I’m supposed to tell you this, Y/N, but Hank had mentioned previously that you haven’t been the same ever since you completed a case a few years back. Why is that?”

You were taken aback by his question, but you committed and decided to answer. There was no harm, you supposed. “Well, I was assigned this case... It was a really long, and complex investigation - especially since we didn’t have an android like you during that time. So, finally, we find the suspect. Turns out it was never a human, but an android. A deviant. He told me he just wanted to be free - to run away from his master. I felt bad. And so I let him go.”

“Even though it was the suspect? A murderer?” Connor asked, glancing at you. Statistics filled his mind, determining whether it was risky to push you further with questions.

“I suppose. Is this okay?” You ran your fingers through Connor’s soft locks, massaging the soapy duds into it. His hair was soft, and shimmered under the bathroom light. He shut his eyes, and let out a soft moan. “Feels good, huh?”

“It’s relaxing. Thank you, Y/N. Would you like to continue?”

“Yes, so I let the suspect go - and I lie to everyone. I say I found him but he ran away and that I couldn’t chase him because he was too fast for me. But my lie was easy to catch. The android turns up at the station a few months later and the department goes through his memory. They find out the truth and I’m demoted. It all adds up now, doesn’t it?”

Connor looked up at you, as if he were thinking a response. “Do you regret letting it go?”

You squeezed the sponge, trying to empty out all the water before you placed it back in its original place. “No. Never... although, it did change my view of androids.” You motioned for Connor to stand up, and you gave him a towel. You still looked away, even though he didn’t have male parts, but it felt wrong if you did look. You gave him back his clothes and mentioned that you’d be waiting in the living room.

Connor chose to explore the upstairs before returning to you. He quietly snuck into your bedroom and touched the light panel. Your room was surprisingly messy, causing him to suddenly have the urge to clean your mess - since Connor liked things orderly and neat. But he left it the way it was, not wanting to leave his tracks there. He picked up a photo of you with Hank, that stood proudly on a shelf, along with a few novelty trophies from the station and four medallions that represented each year that you worked for Detroit Police. He saw your college diploma hanging from the wall as well as a few other achievements. You were intelligent, he could say that. He found a shoebox and picked it up. It was heavier than it looked. Connor began searching through it, seeing a bunch of handwritten notes and loose change. He picked up a typed letter, what seemed to be a medical report. Your parents. It was about your parents. He quickly scanned the report, learning that they had both died in a car accident eight years ago. You were by yourself all this time.

Connor heard you call his name, asking what has him taking him so long. He put the private box away and exited your room, apologizing as he travelled down the stairs. You sat on your sofa, the electric fireplace casting shadows over your clear face. The android felt a shock run through his body and his LED blinked yellow for a quick minute.

“Are you alright?” You asked, a cup of tea nesting in between your legs. You pointed to the side of your forehead, mimicking where an LED light would be. “Flashed yellow.”

“It’s nothing. Possibly a short glitch in my system.” He replied, coming to sit down beside you.

“You should get that checked out...”

It wasn’t long before you fell asleep and he was left in silence, except for your light snores. He placed your tea back on the coffee table. Your head was resting on his shoulder, but he didn’t want to move or wake you. He wondered whether to put his arm around you - to keep you warm, of course. Was it too risky? Too touchy? Not enough privacy? So, he did what was the most humanly possible: he put his arm around you. Your body jolted beneath him, but you were still sound asleep. Connor’s fingers dragged along your bare arm. The sensors on his fingertips felt each ridge and bump in your skin, each muscle underneath the layer of your skin. Your hair smelled like vanilla, the same scent in Connor’s hair.

“Y/N?” Connor whispered, testing the water to see if you would wake. But you were surely tired, so he didn’t push you. He slowly removed you from his embrace and scooped you into his arms so that he could carry you into your bedroom.

He pushed the door open with his hip, before he gently placed you down onto the white bed. Connor made no decision to stay, as he couldn’t sleep, and he was sure you didn’t want him in your personal space. He left the bedroom, shut the door behind him, and stayed downstairs where he would wait till morning for you. In the meantime, Connor continued exploring. He went through your food pantry, analyzing what foods where nutritious and unhealthy. He found different music albums - all created by humans, not androids - piled up near your TV. He deduced that you liked older music, very different to the genres Hank would listen to. He noticed you were an overall happy person, judging from your constant smiles and optimism.

But Connor had one question for himself. Why was he so inclined to know more about you? Why were you so kind to him? Treating him like a human rather? He was going to ask Hank these questions in the morning, perhaps he had a more reasonable answer from a human perspective.

-

You arrived at the station with Connor beside you, earning odd looks from your other coworkers. They knew you had a dislike for androids and you - besides Hank - were the only one who didn’t own one, hence why they were surprised to see you with the plastic detective.

“Morning, Hank.” You greeted the grey-haired man, who looked up from his terminal, his eyebrows furrowed as he took in your sudden closeness with his partner.

“The fuck were you?” Hank shot daggers at Connor with his eyes, looking him up and down in an almost degrading way.

“Hey, take it easy.” You stepped in front of Connor, stopping him from retaliating and ruining Hank’s morning. “He stayed at my place. You were _out_ , apparently.”

“Yeah, yeah, my bad.” He rolled his eyes, saving you from explaining. He turned to Connor, pointing at him with his index finger, “Listen, we got an appointment with Elijah Kamski at ten.”

“Who’s Kamski?” You scoffed, leaning against the desk. Connor’s brow raised questioningly. “What? I don’t keep up with this android shit. C’mon, man.”

“He is the scientist who invented androids and visionary founder and former CEO of CyberLife. He disappeared from the public eye after he resigned as CEO a few years prior. Perhaps that’s why you don’t know him.” The dark-haired android spoke eloquently. “He is my creator. I would be honored to meet the man.”

“It’s not every day you get to meet your creator.” You hummed. “Can I come along?”

Hank clicked his tongue. “Don’t know about that, Y/N. Fowler’s been on my ass lately. I can’t get in trouble with him again. And, I don’t want _me_ getting _you_ in trouble.”

“I’ll go talk to him then. See what I can conjure up from this mess.” You crossed your arms over your chest as you headed over to his office.

You prepared yourself for what to say. You were highly determined. But doubts still filled your mind. What made you think Fowler would let you on the case after the _incident_?  You were surely still a trustworthy alliance. That was your only citation. But there was only one way to find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please don’t forget to drop a kudos or comment. It would be appreciated! :)


End file.
